Reina del disfraz
by Luzbelita
Summary: Pansy sabe que tiene una relación destructiva. Pero también sabe que no todo es tan sencillo. Y por primera vez quiere hacer algo por su bien ¿Podrá hacerlo o sucederá lo de siempre? DM&PP Regalo para Anne


_Dedicado a las chicas de PLAP por la quedada. Una muy linda tarde ;)_

_A Anne, un regalo de navidad bastante atrasado. Pero espero que te guste linda._

* * *

Intentó abrazarse un poco más a sus piernas, tratando de impedir que su rostro fuera visto. Así nadie descubriría lo débil y patética que se sentía. Para que pudiera fingir, una vez más, que era totalmente feliz, junto a su prometido. 

Sus mechones negro azabache caían desordenadamente sobre su espalda. Hacía horas que estaba en aquella posición en un pasillo abandonado. Comenzaba a entumecerse su cuerpo y le dolería hasta el más mínimo hueso cuando quisiera volver a su sala común—lo que no le apetecía ni un poco.

Si existiera alguien que _verdaderamente_ se preocupara por ella, la buscarían. Pero nadie lo hacía, nadie la buscaba, a menos que fuera necesario. El mundo era un disfraz, y el suyo era el mejor –o uno de los mejores- ya que nadie nunca sospechaba de sus sentimientos. Todos aseguraban que no los _tenía_, que era material y sólo se manejaba de pensamientos. Que era una máquina inteligente y hermosa, pero máquina al fin.

Tembló ligeramente ante esa idea y tomó una gran bocanada de aire para no romper a llorar otra vez.

Sus padres la obligaban a casarse sin preocuparse por lo qué sentía ella. Jamás lo habían hecho, estaba acostumbrada, pero que lo estuviera no significaba que no doliera. No les importaba si ella lo quería o no. Aunque sí lo quería. Pero no tenían porque enterarse, ante todo era una Slytherin. No tenía que destruir toda su reputación porque estaba _enamorada._

Frunció el ceño ante el simple pensamientos de las palabras _Pansy _y _enamorada _juntas. Nunca se acostumbraría a ello, lo sabía.

Pero lo más importante, nunca se preguntaron si él la quería, claro, _el amor s__ó__lo te vuelve débil,_ error, aquello era un error. Porque ella no era débil, era más inteligente de lo que todos creían. Lo demostraría. Y él no la quería, nunca tuvo esperanzas de que fuera al revés, pero acababa de demostrarlo.

Y no por dejarla, a una Parkinson jamás la dejan, sino simplemente por no hacerlo. Porque esa relación era destructiva. Ya que mientras no estaba, y hasta estando, él hacía lo que quería. Porque tenía poder sobre ella y él lo sabía. Por lo cual lo usaba para su bienestar.

Ella podía abandonar toda esa situación, sólo que aquello podía ser mucho peor. Pero ya no podía más. No importa qué tan doloroso podía llegar a ser.

Se levantó con energía, sintiéndose emocionada, ansiosa de sentir que por fin haría algo por ella. Pero tuvo la impresión que el mundo daba vueltas y tuvo que sostenerse con la pared para no caer al suelo. Las piernas le temblaban y creía que de un momento a otro no podrían sostenerla más, por lo que quedaría allí tirada y toda sensación positiva se iría para que todo volvería a su curso _normal._

Un sollozo reprimido salió de su garganta. No tenía fuerzas ni siquiera para ponerse en pie ¿Dónde había quedado la vieja Pansy que sólo sentía repulsión por la gente? Ni ella misma lo sabía, menos aún los demás, que no la conocían en absoluto. Pero acabaría, aquello acabaría.

Una risa hueca sonó por los vacíos pasillos del colegio, el eco se escuchó aún más terrorífico que su risa.

Cuando logró recuperarse lo suficiente y comenzó a caminar, no lo hizo con seguridad, pero sí lo aparentó. Su suave contoneo de caderas, su cabello de pronto bien peinado, como siempre, y la mascara fría. Para seguir haciéndose respetar, para que nadie jamás atreviera a cuestionarla. Pero lo más importante, era para que nadie sospechara que cuando lo viera se derrumbaría, y no importa que exteriormente siga mostrándose igual de fría que siempre, pero su interior cambia. Es toda una _constante y molesta _sensación.

Porque su estómago daba vueltas y sus piernas temblaban al estar cerca de él y su corazón se contraía al estar al lado suyo. Su cuerpo se estremecía al sentir su aliento sobre su cuello. Y cuando la besaba–Dios, no hay sensación mejor que aquella. Se sujetaba fuertemente a la solapa de su camisa para no caer, mientras le correspondía el beso con pasión. Aquello que él no siente, pero lo que ella siente es tan grande que sería suficiente para los dos.

Cuando lo encontró en la biblioteca, en una mesa alejada haciendo un trabajo de pociones. Con la mirada concentrada en su pergamino y el ceño levemente fruncido, tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntar para acercarse, con paso inseguro a su mesa, poniéndose frente a él.

Y pasó lo que sabía que iba a pasar, pero se negaba a aceptarlo. Porque simplemente se quedó sin palabras observándolo hasta que él levantó la mirada y sus miradas se conectaron por un segundo. Observó como guardó con lentitud las cosas y se acercó a ella lo suficiente como para besarla y aunque ella no le correspondió con la misma emoción que siempre, ya que aún sentía un peso doloroso en su pecho, se dejaba llevar mientras él la besa.

Cuando él se separó y simplemente dijo:

–Vamos Pansy. –Estiró su mano para que la tomará y todo lo que había pensado desapareció como si nunca hubiera existido. Como si las horas en aquel pasillo oscuro nunca hubieran ocurrido y sólo fueran una pesadilla.

Tomó con decisión su mano y la apretó con fuerza, como intentando asegurarse de que no se iría de su lado y le sonrió, o al menos lo intentó.

No importaba que él la haya mirado como si fuera algo raro y se limitó a caminar mirando al frente. No importó porque ella tiene el amor suficiente para los dos. Además, sabía que sería inútil intentar no dejarse llevar por sus ojos y sentir que el tiempo para y sólo importa él.

Ella puede vivir así, y si existiera la felicidad, ella, _tal vez _sería _feliz_.

* * *

_He empezado a tener una pequeña obsesión con este personaje. Es tan secundario, pero del cual se puede sacar trantas cosas. No sé a ustedes, pero a mí me empeiza a gustar manejarla a aella y mucho :P_

_¿Les gustó/lo odiaron? Haganmelo saber con un review :)._

_Gracias a los que llegaron hasta acá._

_Suerte._

_Luzbelita!_


End file.
